


2am phone calls get people together

by BUTTERFlELDS



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUTTERFlELDS/pseuds/BUTTERFlELDS
Summary: He lays down on his bed, placing his glasses down on his desk before doing so, and rubs his eyes. He really should talk to Sam, he thinks, and he’s not really aware of what he is doing until he’s opened his contacts, found Sam’s, and pressed call.





	2am phone calls get people together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I literally haven't written anything in like two years and I'm really not a very good writer but I wanted to contribute something to this fandom so I gave it a shot. It's probably a little out of character and it's pretty short, also i literally could not think of a title so I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy it otherwise!

It’s 2am when Peter, although begrudgingly, finally admits to himself that it's late, that he’s looked over every video available from Rachel Balducci’s, or Nana’s, party, and that he should go to sleep. He can’t bring himself to do so, though. Sam is still mad at him because of the Gabi theory, and Peter doesn’t know what to do about it. He knows it was a stupid theory, and a stupid fight, but he still can’t bring himself to apologise, even though he knows that he can’t do this documentary by himself. 

Peter had uncovered so much from looking through all the videos and photos from the party, but none more useful to the case than a blurry screenshot he had taken of someone walking down the stairs with a spray can that looked suspiciously similar to the one found in the faculty car park. He needed to show this to Sam.

He lays down on his bed, placing his glasses down on his desk before doing so, and rubs his eyes. He really should talk to Sam, he thinks, and he’s not really aware of what he is doing until he’s opened his contacts, found Sam’s, and pressed call.

This was a mistake, he thinks. He shouldn’t have called. Sam is mad at him, and its 2am so why would he answer anyway? Peter panics, about to hang up the phone when he hears Sam on the other end. 

“Peter? It’s-“ Peter can only assume he’s taking his phone away from his ear to look at the time, “2:23am, why are you calling me?”  
Shit… “I… I found something you’re going to want to look at, I think it’s going to really help Dylan.”  
Silence… “Yeah?”  
Peter swallows. “It’s a pretty solid clue, dude. I think you’re going to want to see this.”  
“Like now?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Um… okay, are you good to drive over here?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there in 10.”  
“Alright dude, see you then.”  
Holy shit.

Peter’s heart is beating so much he can feel it in his ears as he gets into his car. He can’t believe Sam told him to come over, they hadn’t spoken for three days, and Peter really isn’t sure how it’s going to be when he gets to Sams place. Awkward? Yeah, probably. Awkward. 

12 minutes later, Peter arrives at Sam’s place and Sam is waiting outside his house for Peter to arrive, probably so Peter wouldn’t knock and wake his family. They walk in together, exchanging small greetings before arriving at Sams room. 

“So what did you find?” Sam asks, rubbing his eyes. His hair is messy and his cheeks are red, most likely from waiting outside in the cold, Peter can’t help but find it cute. He opens his laptop, pulling up the screenshot he had taken from the video he had received from one of his classmates, and beside it, he pulled up the picture of the spray can from the faculty car park. 

“Are those... Holy shit they’re the same can.” Sam exhales, leaning closer to Peter, who’s seated on Sam’s bed, legs folded and laptop in his lap.   
“Yeah, they are, which means that the can came from Rachel Balducci’s house, which means that whoever drew the dicks was at the party.”  
“Everyone was at the party but us, dude. I don’t think that really narrows it down.”  
“Maybe so, but I think we just need to figure out who is holding the can. Check this out.”

Peter shows Sam all the partially useful clips he had gathered from the videos, eventually getting to a photo of Brandon Galloway and they discover that he is wearing the same shirt that the person holding the can is.   
“We have to interview him,” Sam says.   
“You’re right, I’ll ask him on Monday to sit down with us.”   
“Yeah good, hopefully we’ll get something out of it.” Sam stands back now, taking a seat in his desk chair. It goes quiet. 

“Uh, I’m sorry about the other day man, with the video-“ Peter starts.  
“Don’t apologise, dude, you’ll make it weird, it’s fine, we’re fine.”   
“Are you sure?” Peter asks softly, Sam wants to hug him.   
He goes and sits next to him in the bed, and Peter places his laptop back in his bag. 

“I don’t like Gabi, Peter. I never have, romantically. She’s my best friend, and I mean, I guess at times it may have seemed like I did like her, but I don’t. It’s funny, actually.” Sam says, his fingers tapping on his legs, and his eyes locked on the floor.  
“How so?”  
“Uh.. well I’m like, pretty bi man,” he nods awkwardly as he speaks, and rubs the back of his neck with his hand, not willing to look at Peter, “and its pretty funny to me, because everyone thinks I have a crush on Gabi but I actually have a pretty big crush on someone who is very much, not Gabi, and very much not a girl.” Sam holds his breath, his eyes still locked on the floor. He cannot look at Peter.  
“Oh…”

Peters not okay with it, Sam thinks, of course he’s not okay with it, shit. Sam taps his fingers on the back of his palm, wanting to escape the room more than anything.   
“Me too.” What. Sam looks up.  
“I’m like, pretty gay dude. So uh, I’m not in love with Ashley, by the way.”  
Sam smiles, “right, that’s good then.”  
“Yeah.” 

When Sam finally looks up, Peter isn’t wearing his glasses, and Sam’s heart starts beating fast at the fact, maybe also because he just came out to his best friend, who happened to also be his crush, and there may be a possibility that he likes him back.   
Sam let’s out an airy laugh, “it’s funny that we’re doing this whole investigation about dicks and we discover that we both like them.” Sam says, and Peter gives him a look and swats at him with his hand, but Sam can see his smile. 

“We should go to bed,” Sam says, yawning.   
Peter nods, and they both look towards Sam’s bed.   
“Uh, I can’t really be bothered to set up the spare bed, and I don’t really want you to drive home, so we can just share the bed? Is that okay?” Sam asks nervously.  
Peter nods quickly, “yeah that’s okay,” and he places his glasses that he has been holding next to his bag on the floor and takes his shoes off. They both slip into Sam’s bed, safe distances apart, and say goodnight. Both boys hoping the other doesn’t notice how fast their heart is beating. 

Sam stares at the ceiling before looking over at Peter sleeping. His back is to Sam, and Sam can’t really see him because it's too dark but he wants nothing more than to lean over and wrap his arms around him.   
“Maybe when this whole investigation is over I’ll tell you how I feel,” Sam whispers, “probably not, though.”

-

Sam wakes up to the sun hitting his face and his head on Peter's chest. Peter's arms are wrapped around him and their legs are tangled together, Sam leans up and looks at Peter and smiles, his heart beating fast. He places his head back down on Peter's chest and feels Peter stirring. 

“You wear socks to bed.” Sam says, “that’s gross, don’t your feet feel trapped?”   
Peter laughs, his eyes still shut, “I like sleeping with socks on, let me live.”   
Sam sits up, unwrapping himself from Peter's arms and untangling their legs. Peter whines as Sam leaves the bed, probably from the loss of heat, Sam thinks, and he soon sits up too, wiping his eyes and reaching for his glasses from his bag. 

10 minutes later when they’ve woken up and brushed their teeth — Peter has a spare toothbrush at Sam’s from the countless times he’s stayed over in the spare bed — they look through the photos they found again. 

Peter looks nervous as he sits down next to Sam on the bed, “what?” Sam asks.   
“So, um... I was awake, last night? And I heard you say something... and I guess I was just wondering what you meant when you said you’d tell me how you feel. How you feel about what?”  
Sam’s heart stopped. He was sure Peter had been asleep, shit.   
“Oh... I didn’t think you were awake,” Sam coughs, “I guess I meant how I feel about you.” He doesn’t think he can handle this.   
“What does that mean?” Peter asks, making eye contact with Sam, who takes a deep breath. 

“I like you, like as in I have a crush on you, like in a gay way.” Fuck it, Sam thinks. “But I wasn’t going to tell you until after we finished the doc because I know you don’t like me, and now it’s gonna be weird and I should probably leave but this is my house, fuck I’m so sorry why did I say anything I—“ Sam stammers, his eyes anywhere but Peter. He stops only when he feels a hand on his, and finally manages to look up at Peter.

“Sam, I really hope you’re not joking because I like you too, a lot,” Peter says nervously, almost laughing at the end.   
Sam’s eyes widen, and then he’s smiling, “you do?” He asks. 

Peter leans in and Sam can feel himself doing so too, looking to Peter once more for confirmation before pressing their lips together. Peter's hand finds Sam’s cheek and Sam’s cradle Peters neck. 

They pull apart, “yeah I do, I really do.” Peter says. They lean in to kiss each other again. 

“You know, Dylan already thought we were dating, he asked me about it once,” Peter says, and Sam laughs, because of course Dylan would think so. “I guess we kind of act like a couple sometimes,” Sam says, and Peter agrees. 

“Do you think we could maybe be one for real now?” Sam asks, and Peter answers him with another kiss.


End file.
